Season One
Twistvivor: Twist Island is the season that started it all and spawned some amazing players that really bring Twistvivor together. It has produced to date four winners, 3 in subsequent seasons. Returnees from this season have featured in every other season except 7, 8, and 9. (2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 have all Featured S1 Returnees.) Season Summary In the very first day, the cast was revealed and were put into their separate chats. They were divided into two tribes, Mavito and Navolo. DAY ONE: ' Two Idols were hidden on the first day, one found by Jax in the Profile Photo and one found by Baker in the Header photo. In Navolo, Baker, Ben, and Jax became a dominant alliance which would draw other allies in before being dismantled and self-destructing late post-merge. Other affiliates of the alliance include Will, Quincey, Pam, Luthor, Mel, and Master. In Maviti, challenges arose when several members fought amongst themselves and showed more inactivity than the Navolo tribe, namely Will, Nathan, and Stampy. Challenge Description: Host describes a real survivor player. Tribes must guess the player described, first to 5 wins. Despite being down 2-0 early and troubles in camp, Maviti made a comeback and won the challenge sending Navolo to their first tribal council. They sent Allison to Twist Island. TI: Allison received an Extra Vote. (Expired) Navolo Camp: Led by the Navolo 3 Alliance (Jax, Ben, and Baker), the whole tribe came together to unanimously vote Bo out while Bo and Will received Penalty Votes. '''DAY TWO: ' Baker found the Legacy Advantages hidden in the tweets. Challenge Description: Both tribes send one 'hero' to run the challenge all by themselves and face a task of 10 difficult survivor questions. Baker wins the challenge for Navolo and the Navolo tribe sends Mel to Twist Island. Twist Island: Nothing Maviti Camp: Tensions reach an all-time high and after a long and difficult night, Lesly, Stampy and Mykell are expelled for fighting with themselves and the host. The remaining players either had a penalty vote or they helped vote out Val. 'DAY THREE: ' The day started out with a Tribe Swap: At the Maviti Camp, the old Navolos stuck together in their alliance. At Navolo, Ben and Jax work together to draw in Pam and Luthor. Challenge Description: Host gives a season and a place number. First to send in the correct survivor player wins a point. First to 5 wins. Maviti won with a 5-3 victory. They send Quincey to Twist Island. Twist Island: Can't vote at next Tribal Navolo: The old Navolos stick together, Ben, Jax and Luthor as they faced Pam, Nathan, and Mark. Mark, seen as the biggest threat was targeted and then voted out. '''DAY FOUR: Challenge Description: A Jeff Probst quote will be sent in chat, first to fill it in and send it back complete wins a point. First to 5, wins. Navolo won in a close 5-4 battle and chose to send Mel to Twist Island. Twist Island: Can't vote next tribal. At the Maviti camp, the Navolo four, Will, Baker, Master, and Allison stuck together and Master and Baker let Sponge think they were blindsiding Will and Allison and Will let Murray think they were blindsiding Master. Both Murray and Sponge bit into the plan and the Navolo four blindsided Sponge. DAY FIVE: ''' Tribe Swap: Challenge Description: Survivor Dodgeball. Last Standing wins immunity for their tribe. Players were shocked when they learned the last one standing didn't win immunity for their tribe but in fact, won individual immunity as both tribes were headed to Tribal Council! Baker won immunity and sent Jax to Twist Island. Twist Island: Steal a vote. At the joint-tribal, the original Navolo, Ben, Baker, Will, and Luthor joined by Murray had a numbers advantage and flipped on Quincey. Nathan, Quincey, and Pam thought Mel was going so it ended up as a 5-3 vote but then when Quincey was preparing to leave, the Host revealed that Alfie is expelled in her place so she got to stay. '''DAY SIX: Quincey found 2 idols, one on the Profile Picture and one on the Followers page. Challenge Description: Four-Squares. Last standing wins immunity. Maviti won, sending Navolo to Tribal Council. Pam was sent to Twist Island. Twist Island: Pam got a Steal a Vote. Will and Baker took in Mel and blindsided Allison who fought very hard to flip Mel to her side. DAY SEVEN: The tribes merged! When the tribes merged, an alliance formed by Baker, Jax and Ben formed but this time taking in Mel, Pam, Luthor, and Master to help secure a majority of the votes. Challenge: Host describes former Twist Island castaways. Whoever guesses the most after 12 rounds, wins. Quincey won the challenge and sent Mel to Twist Island for the Third time that season. Twist Island: Nothing After Baker, Jax and Ben's plan of getting Quincey out was foiled, they turned to different alternatives. They didn't want to create waves so they decided to target Pam. They brought in Will, Luthor, and Master to target Pam. After debating for a while, Quincey, Master, and Nathan decided that it was better to go after Pam than Ben who Pam was campaigning to evict. Pam managed to flip Murray to her side but was voted out, 8-2. DAY EIGHT: ''' After the Pam vote, Baker, Jax, and Ben were set on trying to get Quincey out next. Quincey, knowing she was in danger drew in Murray and Nathan to prepare a counterassault. Challenge: Simple Jigsaw Puzzle Baker won the challenge and thinking he still had numbers, sent his closest ally Ben to Twist Island. Twist Island: Nothing Baker and Jax got Luthor and Master on board to have the numbers to blindside Quincey. Having two idols, she knew she was safe so she split the vote with her and Murray voting Master and Nathan voting for Jax but Mel threw a wrench in their plan. Mel decided since Will had a penalty vote, she would vote for him in case of an idol, after everyone suspected Quincey of having one. During the votes, everyone was sorta shocked still to see Quincey pull out her idol. The votes fell 4 negated with 2 on Master and 2 on Will with one extra vote for Jax. Baker and Jax got Luthor again to vote out Will as their back-up and had three votes against him. Quincey and Nathan and Murray voted for Master. And then after all that Mel forgot to vote! So we had a 2-way tie. With Quincey with an idol, Ben at twist Island, Baker with immunity and Will and Master safe from the vote, Mel, Murray, Nathan, Jax, and Luthor drawing rocks. In a very emotional ending, Mel got the lone rock after being a middle piece the whole night. '''DAY NINE: ' ' Challenge: This was a harder version of the earlier 'Guess the Castaway' challenge. Castaway with most points after 12 rounds wins immunity! Will after being mostly inactive won immunity in a very close 3-2-2-2-2-1 challenge! He sent Jax to Twist Island. Twist Island: Jax got nothing. Baker, Ben, Luthor, and Master were all deadset on Quincey but wondering if she had another idol, switched to Murray, her closest ally. Nathan, Quincey, and Murray decided they would try and aim for Baker who was emerging as a late threat in the game but didn't expect the vote switch. Ben had a vote cast by Will. At the tribal council, Quincey played the 2nd idol and felt very good about the spot when three baker votes popped up but then the ax fell and Murray left early. DAY TEN: Challenge: Endurance Comp Baker won the comp and sent Ben again to Twist Island. Twist Island: Ben can't vote at Next Tribal. Baker, Luthor, Jax, and Master seemed set this time to vote out Quincey as Nathan and Will weren't there and both got Penalty votes and Quincey was all alone and idoless. But in a Surprise move, Luthor decided to quit the game after being in a prime spot to even go far and win and Quincey was saved and the whole game rioted against Luthors dumb move. DAY ELEVEN: ''' Challenge: Unscramble a Survivor Word, most points after 10 rounds win Immunity! Challenge: Jax won immunity and sent Quincey to Twist Island Twist Island: Nothing Jax and Ben telling Baker that Quincey was just going to be voted out at a later date were actually setting up the biggest blindside of the Season. While Baker felt secure, Jax and Ben got Master, Nathan, and Will on board and all blindsided Baker with an idol in his pocket, making him the next juror with a 5-2 vote. '''DAY TWELVE: Challenge: Host sends an incorrect fact about this season, first to correct and sends it back wins Immunity! Quincey wins immunity and sends Ben to Twist Island. Twist Island: Ben got to ask any question and he asked "Is Master going after me?" to which he got Not Yet. Jax, being scared and alone with just Master still had one trick up his sleeve with his Legacy Advantage, given to him by Baker. Quincey decided to try and get Nathan out and flip on her Ally with Will. Nathan voted for Master and could have gotten him out but it ended up being a 2-2-1 tie as Master and Jax voted out Will. Since Will and Nathan were tied, Quincey tried voting out Nathan alone but Jax and Master got the upper hand and sent Will packing next with a 2-1 revote. DAY THIRTEEN: ''' Jax and Quincey found idols in the header! Challenge: A-Z Survivor, send a castaway with the name starting with each letter of the alphabet. Quincey won again and sent Nathan to Twist Island Twist Island; Nothing At the vote, Ben and Jax were flipping on Master while Master flipped with Quincey to try and force a tie by voting Ben. But Quincey played an idol on Master so they were both safe, Jax played his new idol and Since Nathan was at Twist Island, the only person that could go was Ben and he left in an epic fashion. '''DAY FOURTEEN: ' ' Challenge: Host quizzes players on former castaways already voted out. Most points after 10 rounds, wins! Quincey pulled out her Fourth immunity win, breaking the 3 record set by Baker earlier (would be won back in S3 by Baker) and sent her new Ally Nathan to twist Island leaving Jax and Master vulnerable and Quincey to choose who leaves. Quincey chooses Jax, thinking she could beat Master and Nathan in the final challenge. DAY FIFTEEN: ' ' The final 3, Nathan, Quincey, and Master think about the season and prepare themselves for the final challenge. JURY: Going into the final night, the Jury is asked questions on the final three and a large majority had a huge distaste for Quincey because of the way she played. Most agreed she didn't play any underhand way but seemed to be more benefited by idols and advantages and quits and should have been out a long while, while most thought Master played the middle well, knowing when to flip and Nathan had a great social game to never be targeted by the opposite side. Challenge: Crossword Puzzle about Twistvivor Master wins the challenge and has a few minutes to either take Quincey or Nathan to the final 2. Before the night is up, Master decides to finally send Quincey out and bring Nathan to the final 2!! FINALE: ' ' The Jury debates over Master or Nathan. Most praised Master for always being on the right side, he worked well with Ben, Baker, and Jax but flipped with Quincey and was helped by her when needed. People liked Nathan's good social bonds with everyone while being semi-inactive he always made sure to be close with everyone, regardless if they were on his side or not. The Jury deliberated and then cast their votes. Master is the first winner of Twistvivor in a 5-4 vote!! In an odd turn of events, all of Masters former allies (Ben, Baker, Luthor, and Jax) voted for Nathan while all of Nathan's former allies voted for Master (Mel, Quincey, Will, and Murray) Voting Chart This is the Voting Chart for Season One *Will: Voted 2-2-1, 2-1 on Revote *Ben: Only possible castaway able to recieve votes TRIVIA: -This season has the largest pool of winners to play (most played this season before they won) with 4. Master, Baker, Mel, and Will. -This season is the first to use Twist Island as a driving Twist and has appeared in future seasons. -The two starting tribe names (Navolo and Maviti) were taken from Ghost Island's Mavolo and Naviti names as was Twist Island. -This season has the highest number of Castaways leaving without being voted off with 7. (Alfie, Lesly, Stampy and Mykell were expelled, Luthor Quit, Ben was idoled out and Mel picked a purple rock) -This season premiered on April 10th.